tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and the Elephant (DVD)
Henry and the Elephant, formerly named The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories, is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring six episodes from the fourth season which are narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, reissued in 2001, and released on DVD in 2008. Description 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for the Island of Sodor and new stories from Thomas and his friends. Watch as Stuart and Falcon help out when Duke isn't feeling well. See how Henry frees an elephant that's stuck in his tunnel and cheer on Rheneas as he carries his passengers home safely during a big storm. So join Thomas, Percy and all of your crew - they have loads of adventures waiting for you. 2001 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Everyone's favorite #1 engine is back with more exciting stories from the Island of Sodor. Meet Bulstrode the Barge and find out how, even with his bad temper, he turned out to be really useful. Join in on the trick Stuart plays on Duke, and see how an elephant leaves Henry all washed up. So make sure your ticket is stamped and don't miss the train for another fun-filled adventure with Thomas and Friends. DVD Everyone's favorite #1 engine is back with more exciting stories from the Island of Sodor. Join in on the trick Stuart plays on Duke and see how an elephant leaves Henry all washed up. Make sure your ticket is stamped and don't miss the train for another fun-filled adventure with Thomas and Friends. Episodes # Henry and the Elephant # You Can't Win # Special Attraction # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Fish Song # Really Useful Engine Bonus Features * Railway Word Find Activity Sheet * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook from New Friends for Thomas Trivia * On the cover of the 2001 release, a mirrored image from Steam Roller is used. Goofs * In the description, it says "...Join in on the trick Stuart plays on Duke..." but in the episode they are referencing, Duke is the one that played the trick. * The 2001 cover also has Gordon without his middle lamp iron. * Despite the name being changed, the title card on the DVD retains the old title. * On the cover of the Henry and the Elephant release, one of Henry's lamp irons is missing. Gallery File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasStoriesMagazineAdvert.jpg|Advertisement File:GallantOldEngine&otherThomasStories.jpg|1996 US VHS cover File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasStories1996spine.PNG|1996 US VHS spine File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasStories1996backcover.jpg|1996 US VHS back cover File:TheGallantOldEngineandOtherStoriesCanadianVHS.jpg|Canadian VHS File:TheGallantOldEngineandOtherStoriesCanadianVHSBackCover.jpg|Canadian VHS Back cover and spine File:TheGallantOldEngineandOtherStoriesCanadianVHSTape.jpg|Canadian tape File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG|2001 US VHS cover File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasAdventures2001VHSbackcover.jpg|2001 US VHS back cover File:HenryandtheElephantwithFreeWoodenRailwayToby.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Toby File:$_1.JPG|DVD With Wooden Railway Rickety File:HenryandtheElephantSoundsofSodorDVD.jpg|Sounds of Sodor Edition File:HenryandtheElephantDVDDisc.jpeg|DVD disc File:HenryAndTheElephantActivitySheet.JPG|Activity Sheet File:TheGallantOldEngineDVDTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastMenu4.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastMenu4.png File:HenryandtheElephantMainMenu.png|Main menu File:HenryandtheElephantPickAStory1.png|Episode selection menu File:HenryandtheElephantPickAStory2.png File:HenryandtheElephantSingAlong.png|Sing-Along song selection File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures13.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures18.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures14.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures19.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures20.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures21.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures22.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures23.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures24.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures25.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures26.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures27.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures28.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures29.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures30.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures31.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures32.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures33.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures34.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures35.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures36.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures37.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures38.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures39.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures40.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures41.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures42.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures43.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures44.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures45.png File:HenryandtheElephantDVDMenu5.PNG|Thomas Activity Sheet File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu5.jpg|Sneak Peeks Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases